Mommy Loves Me
by ii. The Addict .ii
Summary: If only you knew. What happened beneath the surface. Suffering in silence. Oh poor child! Left alone in the world. If only he knew his mother's love!


**_Hey everyone; I'm back! If you haven't been keeping up with Tokyo Ghoul:re, then you probably won't understand the significance of this story. It will be depressing. And it will probably make you cry. So read at your own risk. It's only going to be one part though. I just have the idea swirling around and I can't sleep so...yeah. Enjoy._**

* * *

I slept. I dreamt that I was standing in white space. With dead silence. There was no one but me and whatever conscience I maintained within this place. I looked to the floor. Blood; rests at my feet littered with the footprints of a child off to the distance.

 _"Don't hurt me!_ "

The child screamed. I heard it. The pounding of my heart against my chest. My ears tingling from the shrill cries... the sobs. Uncontrolled breathing. There goes another. Drop. The blood seeping through my pores. Almost as I could feel the pain. I could hear my own thoughts. Telling me to turn back. But the child. I couldn't leave it there.

" _Please! I'll do better! Don't hurt me! Please!"_

The room. It's changing. All of a sudden it's getting smaller. The walls. They're changing. It's forming a shape? With windows and a door. I start smelling fresh cut grass and a nipping wind cuts through my nostrils. I look down again. The floor is green with grass. I hear the trees singing the song of the wind through their branches. The house. Stands tall, grey and dismal. The inside is completely dark; obscured from any outside view.

Another scream.

The child is inside. I step one foot in front of the other. But I don't get very far. The house. I feel fear. My teeth are going numb. I taste something sweet, and thick, like sour honey. Blood. Drips from my mouth. I wipe the corner of my mouth and there it is. I can't stay focused. The sights. And smells and the thoughts. Where am I going? I am terrified.

 _Another scream._

My head. It aches. My face. It burns. My fists are clenched tight, in a vise and they will not come apart. The house. It grows closer. With the dark windows coming closer. As if they are watching me. The grey coloring of this house. So ominous. Menacing grey. Something is lurking within. Drip. A clear fluid leaves my face. Tears? Why am I crying? The house goes silent.

" _Mommy loves me. She's always so nice to me. She takes the flowers from the garden and cuts them. Pure white lilies. She takes the head and chops the stem. She leaves the stems for me. She says they'll grow a new head one day; like me._ "

The child. Behind me? All I can do is turn around. I see this child... how innocent. Jet black hair to fit the round face and full slightly flush cheeks. Those grey eyes full of hope and love. That small body. The skinny frame. I watch him hold the stems tight. Clenched in his little fist. He hopes. He wears a grey, black, and white striped shirt with light Jean shorts and white sneakers.

" _See how much Mommy loves me! She gives me love all over; don't you see?"_

One by one... scars. Bruises. Blood. Abrasions. Busted lip. Split eyebrow. Black eye.

" _Come, see how much she loves me!"_

The door to the house slowly opens. The darkness almost takes me in with it's cold embrace. The child with a smile runs inside and disappears behind the curtain of black. I trail in behind. The darkness. I can't find my way. I can only hear my breathing. My labored breathing. I'm tired. The blood. I feel it drip down my face. It's warm. And then... a sliver of light through a small door. I go to it.

I peep into the crack. There is a man dressed in all black. Standing there. In the lit room. He stands tall with only his one arm. His hair is blood red. And presence is that of death. His stance is overpowering. He overwhelms me even though I'm not in the room with him.

I walk into the door. I'm back at the white room. Where there is nothing but dead space. With silence. Only he and I stand there. With his back turned to me. I look at his head with awe. The color... so magnificent. It's breathtaking; but so frightening. It takes on the color of blood.

His back straightens. He isn't slouching anymore. He stands tall. He turns... and there he is.

"Mommy...loves me."


End file.
